The Saviors
by CuriousTrouble
Summary: Heatherpelt and Wingheart have been destined to do great things to save the clan. But when danger comes to the all the clans. They must choose, love, clan, and family, or the forest they knew the most.
1. Chapter 1: The Warriors

Heatherpaw, Treeclan apprentice, walked into camp. Her gray and brown fur shined in the moonlight. Scarpaw stood beside her. He looked at Heatherpaw and asked, "Heatherpaw? Are you ok?"

Heatherpaw glanced at the younger apprentice, known as her younger brother. She nodded and said, "Branchstar told me to stand watch. She needed her warriors to rest. For tomorrow is a big day. You should get some rest too, Scarpaw. Your part of it." Her younger brother nodded and went towards the apprentice den.

Wingpaw,she's heard from her brother, that he has a crush on her. He was as old as her. Wingpaw walked into camp, "Branchstar came back from hunting, told me to join you at your post."

"Branchstar probably want's more cats at one spot. Is she coming in?"

"Yeah, better let her through." The two apprentices stepped aside for Branchstar to come through. The creamy she-cat nodded to the two apprentices and said, "Shinetail and Tanglefur are gaurding out there. You can get some rest Wingpaw. Heatherpaw, you've been doing good and I know you don't get tired easy."

Heatherpaw dipped her head to her leader. Wingpaw walked towards the den, his eyes full of tiredness. Heatherpaw heard her father's voice say, "Shinetail? Are you ok? You look like your going to be an icicle."

"I'm ok, Tanglefur. Leaf-bare is coming very soon for all of the clans."

Shinetail was her father's friend.

Morning came and Heatherpaw did not feel tired. Shinetail came in then Tanglefur. Her father said, "You can go to sleep now, if you want."

"I'm not tired."

She heard a voice and it said, "Then you can join the dawn patrol."

Heatherpaw looked up and saw Mouseleap, "What happened to Scarpaw?"

"Silvertuft took him out early for training and we just found out. You coming or no?"

"I'll come."

Heatherpaw followed the patrol and smelt the air. She smelt Streamclan and said, "Streamclan has been here."

Mouseleap tasted the air and said, "Good job, Heatherpaw."

Bluefield, her mentor, said to her, "Go tell Branchstar this and get something to eat and sleep. We need everyone we can get."

Heatherpaw raced into camp. The creamy she-cat was in front of her den. Heatherpaw bounded over and said, "Branchstar."

"Yes?"

"Streamclan scent was found near skyrock."

"I will warn the clan."

Heatherpaw went to the fresh-kill pile and ate one vole then went to the den. Everyone's nest was empty. She went to sleep, peacefully.

When she woke up, it was sunhigh. Wingpaw was poking her. She looked and said, "What?"

"Branchstar needed to see us."

Heatherpaw cleaned her pelt then the two walked towards her den. She heard the oldest apprentice, Clearpaw, sneer, "Looks like the two perfect ones finally got in trouble!"

His mentor, Mouseleap, hissed something into his ear and he quit talking. Wingpaw looked at Heatherpaw, "Why is he talking? He can't seem to listen to Mouseleap then don't know what to do."

Heatherpaw nodded and felt her pelt hot with eyes.

They reached Branchstar's den and said, "Come on in you two."

Heatherpaw went in first and settled down so Wingpaw could come in. Once they were settled, Branchstar said, "I have a mission for you two after you get your warrior names. You have to travel to find Moorclan. The clans have always been four, not three. You guys will get your name today, same with Clearpaw. Your final assements went well as I've heard. Your mentors have heard so I told them to do it early when you didn't know. Will you guys do it?"

Heatherpaw said proudly, "I will. Fo the sake of the four clans."

"So will I."

Branchstar nodded, "Let's give your warrior name now. I will annouce your leaving tonight at sunset."

The two went out of the den and Heatherpaw looked at her and Sunbeat were sharing tounges. Wingpaw whispered, "I'm gonna go sit by Clearpaw. He may be a brat, but he's still my brother. She nodded to him and went to where her brother was at. She asked him, "Scarpaw? You look like you ate crow-food. What happened?"

"Is it true? Your getting your warrior name?"

"Yes, I am..."

"I wanted us to get our warrior names together!"

"Scarpaw, I'm nine moons older than you and Skypaw. You two will get your warrior names together. I will be here for my brother's ceremonies."

"You promise?"

"I promise. Now, be calm and go play with Skypaw."

"Ok!"

Heatherpaw watched her brother go off. She looked up at Skybranch as Branchstar called her's, Clearpaw's, and Wingpaw's names forward. Branchstar said, "Wingpaw, Clearpaw, Heatherpaw, do you accept the warrior code?"

"I do."

"I do."

"I do."

"Then by the power of Starclan, I give you your warrior names. Clearpaw, you are now Clearwater. Starclan honors you for your strength and bravery."

"Wingpaw, you are now Wingheart. Starclan honors you for your swiftness and scent."

"Heatherpaw, you are now Heatherpelt. Starclan honors your sense and honesty. We welcome you all as full members of Treeclan."

The clan yowled, "Clearwater! Wingheart! Heatherpelt! Clearwater! Wingheart! Heatherpelt!"

Branchstar silenced her clan, "Wingheart and Heatherpelt have to set vigil before they go on important mission tonight. More news about it later. Clan dismissed."

Heatherpelt walked away and didn't answer any questions. Her mother padded towards her, "I'll miss you Heatherpelt."

"If I miss Skypaw's and Scarpaw's warrior ceremony, tell them that I'm always with them in my hearts and that I am safe."

"You will hopefully be back before then. Your brothers will be proud of you even if you don't make it back in time."

"Thanks." Sunbeat licked her ear and Tanglefur did the same thing. Tanglefur said, "I'm so proud of you. May Starclan watch over you while you are gone. It won't be long until you leave. You should go say good-bye to your brother's." Heatherpelt nodded.

She walked towards where her brother's were talking with Wingheart. When they heard her, they raced to her. Skypaw said, "Why do you have to go!"

"I'm doing this for all four clans. There has always been four not three."

Scarpaw said, "I wanna come with you!"

His mentor, Flowertear, said, "You will not go with her. It is an honor to go find Moorclan but you are not a warrior."

Skypaw said nothing as his mentor walked up to him and said, "You're not going eiether."

"Why can't I, Fallingwind?"

"Same thing as what Flowertear said, you're not a warrior. Come on Skypaw, time to continue battle training. You want to come to Flowertear?"

"Yes, we'll be there in a second."

The two went away and Flowertear said to them, "Goodluck you two. Remember, beware of monsters, foxes, anything that can danger you. Moorclan might think you're there to tell them to move somewhere else. Tell them you're taking them home. I will come with you to show you where the last time we scented them."

Heatherpelt nodded and left the three to have some peace and quiet,_ Oh Starclan, What do I do?_

**Hey guys. Came with another story. Main characters so far is Wingheart and Heatherpelt. Enjoy and check out my other stories, Drunkcats By The Lake, and my other story, What If Warrior Cats Were Humans?**


	2. Chapter 2: The Adventure Begins

**Hi guys. If you are a warriors fan and haven't downloaded the game, then here is the link to the first one, just copy and paste. The first warrior series, **** www. /file/n6mTVnFv/warriorcats_ # ****, and remember, if you want ur name like, Firestar, then don't put Firestar or else it will be Firestarstar. Here is the New Prophecy link, **** www. /file/0vsQm0t7/warriorcatsNewProphecy_ **** there you go and enjoy this new chapter for saviors.**

Heatherpelt watched the sun rise up. Clearwater might be a moon older, but she did have a crush on him. Somehow, that one night on their vigil, the disgusting look in his eyes for her turned into a soft gaze. Wingheart said, "We better get something to eat then rest. Branchstar wants us well rested."

Clearwater and them went to the warrior's den. Before Clearwater entered, Branchstar called him and Lovewing over. Clearwater gave Heatherpelt and apoligotic glance then went off. Wingheart was called and Heatherpelt just laid in her nest, watching the entrance of the den. Wingheart came in with his head together with Lovewing's head. Heatherpelt asked Wingheart, "Where's Clearwater?"

"He's still talking with Branchstar. She wanted to tell you to get some rest."

Heatherpelt lowered her head on her paws and looked at the sky outside of the den. She soon dozed off. She woke up to see Clearwater cleaning his pelt. Heatherpelt cleaned her pelt then walked outside the den. Clearwater appeared beside her, "Branchstar said that Starclan gave her a dream that said that we needed to go on the journey together."

Heatherpelt nodded and Branchstar called a meeting. The two walked over to the group of cats.

Branchstar said, "Cats of Treeclan! Clearwater and Heatherpelt are going to go bring back Moorclan! Starclan told me that two will challenge the dangerous journey to Moorclan and two will join."

Clearwater's ears pricked at that news. He looked happy that Lovewing was joining them. But he also looked at Heatherpelt and felt all his emotions turned into something that he never expierenced before. Branchstar continued, "Lovewing and Wingheart will join them!"

Did ya like it? So, I will be writing but not putting anything up because I have a lot of stuff to do and I have a horrible toothache. Follow me on IG because I will be posting stuff on there but not on here. Sorry guys :( I will be starting a new series where you send in questions about Drunk Cats By The Lake, What If Warrior Cats Were Humans?, and, The Saviors. The cats/people will answer your questions! So send some in. Do at least three questions per one day and per person. Three questions, each day for one person. Thank you so much guys!


End file.
